


Christmas Day

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [25]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Rubentine being rubentine.
Relationships: Clementine & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Day

Ruby and Clementine were currently in their kitchen, baking a rhubarb pie. Trying to bake a rhubarb pie, really. Ruby is attempting to teach Clementine how to make the pie. It isn't going to plan. At all.

"Clem, honey, no. You're gonna make the crust too thin, and it won't bake properly."

"I'm going to be really honest with you, I have no idea what any of that means. And I wasn't listening to half the instructions you've told me."

"Oh my god."

"Hey can you blame me? There was a very pretty lady telling me instructions. Of course I wasn't paying attention to boring words."

"You flirting ain't gonna get you out of this."

"Damn."

"We need to get this done before everyone comes over for the Christmas party. Just start making the rhubarb fillin' while I try to fix the crust."

"I guess you can say we're making…..Rubyarb pie.

Ruby just let out a long sigh from that bad joke. I mean don't get me wrong, Ruby is trying her damn hardest not to blush because Clem looked so proud of that joke. But the joke was just, bad.

"Oh my god, you did not just say that."

"I did."

"Just…..making the fillin'."

"Why are we making this the day of Christmas?" Clem starts doing the things needed to make the filling.

"Because you decided to eat the one I already made yesterday durin' your 'eat everything in sight, drink all of our apple juice, then pass out' session. So now I'm making you help me remake it."

"OK, far. But do we really need to have a pie?"

"Yes, because all our friends are going to come over, still feelin' the high of openin all their presents, and you know they are going to be hopped up on sugar. Especially the twins, with their obsession with soda chuggin'. They only way to keep the house hole free is to feed them.

"True. They do love their food."

"You found that out the hard way."

"Hey that is not my fault!"

"You have a scar from where Sophie stabbed your hand with a spork for trying to take her fries. After Tenn and Minnie told you not to."

"I like fries!"

"And then, as you were still holding a spork in your skin, you decided to try and take Minnie's nuggets. She almost stabbed you with her straw."

"OK, so maybe it was my fault. But hey, I got to go to the hospital for very cheap 'cause of you."

"Is that the only reason you're with me? Because I can get you into the hospital for the price of a fast food meal?"

"Well, yes, but also no. It's also because doctors are hot."

"Ah."

"Nah I'm just messing. Just because you're hot doesn't mean all doctors are hot. Like that correlation causation graph thing. Why am I doing math?"

"Because the author wanted you to."

"Well, she needs to stop because she's delirious." 

"Super delirious for making you do that."

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'm with you because of the fact you make me better. You push me to do things that I'd be afraid to do by myself. You make me happy. You being a hot doctor is just an added bonus."

Ruby snorts, while trying to keep her tears in her eyes. "Not you making me cry on Christmas day."

Clementine just grins, putting the filling in the pie pan, or whatever. I don't feel like thinking about how to make a pie correctly. So this is what you get. Anyway, they put the pie in the oven and set the timer.

"Alright, now we need to make Clemon bars." Ruby grins

"Oh, so you're allowed to make bad puns, but I'm not?"

"Exactly." Ruby grins.


End file.
